


New Perspectives

by hishirin



Series: Strange [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demon!Iwaizumi, Demon!Oikawa, M/M, Supernatural Creatures AU, and college entrance exams are killing me, bunch of OCs to help the plot, but almost so have some flangst (?), kinda Oikage if you squint, my phone died on me, not dead yet, tengu!Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishirin/pseuds/hishirin
Summary: "What kind of game are you playing this time, Oikawa?" He says seriously. A dark chuckle escapes Oikawa's lips, grinning slightly, "something fun." He looks at his companion, who has his eyebrows furrowed, "oh, don't be like that Iwa-chan, nothing too inhumane, I promise." He reassures the knight and makes the action of leaving the room.A verse wherein Oikawa takes pleasure in toying around with the people who's trying to get head on a silver platter for a bounty and Kageyama wants to join the game. Iwaizumi's tired of babysitting and tolerating his bestfriend's bullshit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:: unbeta-ed, probably OOC, grammatical errors and poor battle scenes writing   
> just in case ::: 
> 
> happy reading!

"The castle is under attack! I repeat, the castle is under attack!" One of the soldiers yells, as rain of fire descended from the sky. This is the first wave of attack from the invisible enemy, and the second wave follows immediately. A group of armed men land on the castle grounds, attacking everyone on sight. The soldiers of the castle has fought bravely against the imminent adversary, however it isn't enough. Soon, their numbers dwindle to nothing and only the enemies remain standing who proceeds to the throne room of the Demon King's castle.    


* * *

  
  
"Iwa-chan~ looks like your little soldiers were defeated easily." A man in black and red garb with a pair of dragon horns resting on sides of his fluffy brown hair comments, his crimson colored eyes narrowing down in distaste. "How incompetent. Such shame they were honored to guard my castle. "  
  
"Pardon me, my lord." An ivory haired man in silver armor kneels down before the dissatisfied demon, bowing his head low, "my incompetency ruined your plans."   
  
"If you are truly sorry, what will you do about this disaster, hm?" His lord asks coldly, looking down on him. "I do not need baggage in my kingdom."   
  
"I shall eliminate the adversary myself." The knight answers, determined, "and I shall accept any punishment my lord has prepared for me."   
  
The demon stares at his knight intensely, before his lips break into a playful smile.   
  
"You're funny, Iwa-chan." He chuckles, pushing his knight's chin up with a slow flick of his index finger, "why so serious? As if they could defend against those anyway."    
  
"Because even if you're a good for nothing asshole aunt told me to look out for, I still serve you." The knight stands up, crossing his arms and glaring at the demon, "and I do my goddamned job properly, unlike _Your Majesty_ who fools around and toy people's lives as if they're objects." He says sarcastically, "those 'incompetent soldiers' are part of my elite force Oikawa! I can't afford to lose more men and spread my army thin for your morbid amusement."   
  
"Geez, slow down Iwa-chan. I get it already, sorry for messing with your troops but for the record they're really weak." Oikawa tells him as a matter of fact. Iwaizumi gives him an unimpressed look.  
  
"Don't fuck around with me, I saw how you aid those infiltrators to defeat my men. Heal them or I'll tell your mother that you've found a demon bride and she's going to have grandchildren soon."  
  
"Fine. Whatever. It's not like your little knights are the ones they should be wary of." Oikawa crosses his arms, sulking.   
  
Iwaizumi sighs, "as expected, my knights are just decoy." He sighs and rolls his eyes exasperatedly at Oikawa. "What kind of game are you playing this time, Oikawa?" He says seriously.   
  
A dark chuckle escapes Oikawa's lips, grinning slightly, "something fun." He looks at his companion, who has his eyebrows furrowed, "oh, don't be like that Iwa-chan, nothing too inhumane, I promise." He reassures the knight and makes the action of leaving the room.  
  
"Come, Watacchi and Kunimi-chan must be done playing with them. It's time for the final act to commence."   


* * *

  
  
"This way to the throne room!" A feminine voice shouts, running towards to the enormous door up ahead.   
  
"Wait, are you sure this is the right way, Kizuna?" One of the party members asks, looking wary.   
  
"Yes, I'm sure of it. Now let's go!" Kizuna assures them, running towards the room.   
  
After defeating the battalion of soldiers earlier, the group finds themselves facing two high levelled demons, who almost got their cleric killed. Their magician has been able to hold her ground up until the demons disappeared after the eerie sound of a bell ringing was heard. The group wonders what that means but takes this as a good sign to continue, seeing that it made the demons retreat.  
  
As they head for the throne room, Kizuna, the leader of the group, ponders if this is merely a trap. The rumors say that this demon king's castle is the residential home of one of the strongest kings amongst the demonkind. So far, the security's crap and the demons guarding the throne room didn't even look enthusiastic to battle them. So much for being the strongest.   
  
Kizuna decides to banish these thoughts in her head and rely on their party's power to defeat the demon king. They had come this far, and now there's no turning back.   
  


* * *

  
  
When they had opened the throne room, the sight that greets them is a beaten warrior on the floor, chained and gagged, near the throne itself. The shadow that overcasts the throne send ominous vibes throughout the entire party's bodies, the demon king has yet to reveal himself. The door behind them closes loudly and a pair of crimson eyes stare at them.   
  
"Leave." The demon king says, "or you will end up like this foolish man at my feet."   
  
_'His voice...! It's younger than expected! But I know I mustn't be fooled, demons don't follow the same age format as humans do.'_ Kizuna thinks, preparing herself for battle.  
  
"No." Kizuna says firmly, signalling behind her back discreetly, "we will defeat you and reclaim this land you casted your terror upon back to its rightful place."   
  
A hollow laugh escapes the demon king's lips. "And you think your avaricious king deserves my land? You _were_ the ones who took this island from me. You are the ones who needs to be defeated." The king bellows, anger evident in his voice.   
  
Due to the vibration the demon king's voice sends out, the whole room shakes violently as the party holds on to their ground until it stabilizes. The demon king takes this opportunity to step out from the shadows and reveal himself.   
  
_'A-a young boy?!'_ The group looks so shocked at how the king looks; they expect him to be young and devilishly handsome to throw them off and seduce them with his charms, but never expects him to be this young.   
  
The demon king is an ivory haired young man, about sixteen years of age, with his jagged fringe reaching his eyebrows. His eyes are sharp as a blade and his boyishly defined jaw fits perfectly with his hair. His skin is fair and his cheeks are flushed, the splash of color giving him an ethereal look. His fur cloak and hunting clothes are as dark as the starless night sky further add up to it. The group doubts if this boy is truly the demon king because he looks too angelic to be a demon, even if he's glaring daggers at them.   
  
"I'm giving you the final warning. Leave, or I will slaughter you all and devour your souls." The demon king growls, unsheathing his bow and taking an arrow from his hidden quiver.   
  
"Today your reign of terror shall end, Demon King Oikawa Tooru!" Kizuna yells, unsheathing her blessed blade from its scabbard and eliciting a rallying war cries from others.   
  
The demon king snipes the arrow at them, covered in evil miasma as Kizuna parries it with her blessed blade. Her magician, Rio, retaliates by blasting a fire beam at the demon king who easily parts it with his bow. Her archer, Lira, sends a volley of magical arrows at the demon king who stops them mid-air and turns it against Kizuna's party. Rio fills their front with a widespread of fire, incinerating the volley of arrows.   
  
Whilst Rio and Lira are engaged in magical warfare, Kizuna uses this distraction to attack directly at the demon king. The smoke that the fire produced earlier becomes her cover, stealthily sneaking at the demon king's left rear to attack. Swinging her sword, Kizuna launches an onslaught of crescent shaped blade marks at her opponent.  
  
The demon king has been caught off guard with her attacks, who stumbles and hastily makes a dome shaped barrier around himself, faltering a bit but getting himself back up again once he has stopped the onslaught of attack everywhere. He makes the dome explode, sending Kizuna at the other side of the room whilst the other falls down on their behind.   
  
The demon king unfurls his wings, black as the void and twice larger than his frame. He sends a gust of wind by flapping his wings forwards, before using this to propel himself toward Rio and engaging a close combat with the magician. The two clashed, with the demon king's magic and Rio's short range spells.   
  
Whilst the two engages, Lira gathers all her energy in one deciding shot, preparing her most powerful yet. Kizuna puts all her strength and will on her sword, hoping that it would be sufficient enough to defeat the demon king.   
  
Lira waits for the perfect opportunity to fire the arrow, and it comes when the demon king pulls back as Rio advances. She fires the arrow, just as Kizuna lunges forward with burst of speed. Startled, the demon king has no time to evade, and he uses his massive wings to protect himself from the blow. His wings absorbs most of the blow and leaves his body unscathed. However due to the blow his wings have received, the demon king is half paralysed because his wings are connected to his nervous system. Uselessly, his wings try to cushion his fall but to no avail. Biting his lips hard, the demon king tries not to scream in agony.   
  
_'I-I can't...! Not this time!'_ The demon king thinks, panicking. He could hear the erratic thumping of his heart and his labored breathing. He cannot fail, not this time. He _must_  win against these intruders, no matter what. Only then, only then will /he/ acknowledge his strength.   
  
"Don't get cocky, foolish mortals!" He roars, gathering his magic until the last drop.   
  
He opens his mouth and starts chanting, a language foreign even to Rio. Suddenly, the temperature in the room seems to drop and the party finds themselves being deprived of oxygen. Rio tries to counter the spell with a nullifying one, but even it isn't enough to stop the Demon King. They fall onto their knees, coughing wildly as they grasp their throats, trying to salvage the oxygen they have left.   
  
"Omniae est Tu cant shi hen sai umbra..." The demon king keeps chanting, even when the spell's quickly draining his power that he could barely keep his eyelids up and the pain from earlier burning him slowly, as if he's a witch on a stake.  
  
"Ka... Thare in..." Unable to finish the spell, the demon king slumps against the cool marbled ground of the throne room, half of his body buried under his massive wings.   
  
The spell dissipates and the room's filled with oxygen once more. The party greedily takes in the oxygen to replace what they've lost.   
  
"Is it... Is it over?" Rio asks, looking at the unconscious body on the ground.   
  
"Well, we better find out." Kizuna takes her sword and cautiously walks towards the body, her team trailing behind.   
  
Kizuna finds out that the demon king isn't dead yet, just unconscious. Her heart hammers against her ribcage as it erratically beats both in nervousness and trepidation. She grips the hilt of her sword tightly, raising it above her head and intending to finish everything once and for all.   
  
The tip of the sword's already hovering above the figure of the unconscious king when they hear slow clapping and chains crinkling noisily. Steering their attention away from the demon king, they see the fallen warrior beside the throne room, the poor man tortured badly by the atrocious demon king. He's smiling at them widely, his eyes filled with amusement.   
  
"What a force to be reckoned with! Truly!" The warrior comments, smiling.   
  
"Are you alright?" Rio asks him, worried. The warrior laughs and immediately, Kizuna decides that he doesn't like the man.   
  
"Fine as ever! However, I should ask the same question to you. Are you alright? Rather, _would you be alright_?" The warrior asks them.   
  
"What do you mean?" Lira asks, her face scrunched up in confusion.   
  
"I mean--" the warrior takes three steps forward, "you can't possibly believe that the child over there is the renowned Demon King Oikawa Tooru, now, can you?"   
  
"Is he... Is he controlled by the demon king?" Kizuna asks the man, horrified at the prospect of killing an innocent lad who unfortunately happens to be under an enthrallment spell of the real demon king.   
  
"Not quite. He _did_ want to play a vital role in this game after all. What I mean is, would you all still be alright, if the real demon king shows up in front of you, enraged that you almost killed his darling Tobio-chan?" The warrior says too sweetly, his smile too innocent. Instinctively, Kizuna takes a step back, flinching.   
  
"Who... Who are you?" She asks warily.   
  
"Why, I am only the master of this castle." The warrior replies as he walks forward, suddenly surrounded by light mist, shedding the disguise he has donned.   
  
A pair of glowing crimson eyes pierce through their souls, filled with wrathful rage and promise of revenge.   
  
"The _real_ Demon King Oikawa Tooru. And for inflicting heavy damage and attempting to kill my dear Crow Prince, I sentence you to death and claim the right to give you the true meaning torture."   
  
Oikawa grins at the terrified looks of these puny humans before him, his aura releasing a heavy evil miasma that covers the whole room, suffocating the intruders.   
  
"You should have never attempted to kill him. Now suffer at the consequences of your actions."   
  
Oikawa raises his hand to employ the spell Tobio has used earlier but deadlier and more powerful. He didn't even give them a chance to scream.   


* * *

  
  
When Tobio stirs from his slumber, the game was long finished.   
  
"How are your wings?" Oikawa asks, caressing the younger boy's soft hair.   
  
"I feel numb." Tobio replies instead.   
  
Oikawa hums nonchalantly, "must be the medicine Yahaba-chan gave you. It was a good thing that those fools didn't strike any vital point. Dadchi would roast me alive if anything were to happen to his beloved son." Oikawa smirks fleetingly.   
  
"I wouldn't have forgiven myself as well." He adds quietly, his hand resting in top of his charge's head.   
  
"What happened after I blacked out?" Tobio asks instead, shifting his head slightly onto Oikawa's touch.   
  
"The human tried to kill you. Almost got you, if I hadn't intervene." The cold anger in Oikawa's voice makes Tobio slight shiver, knowing full well that nobody had lived long enough to tell tale. Perhaps except him, but he felt a bit of remorse at the poor soul that happened to invoke it thought he didn't do anything as they deserved it.   
  
"I should have never let you join the game."   
  
"No!"   
  
Tobio sits up quickly, startling Oikawa. He groans before lying back down.   
  
"I was just careless. I got too excited, that's all. Please let me participate next time." Tobio pleads, clutching the blankets tightly. "I swear I'm ready. Give me another chance please."   
  
"Tobio." Oikawa says firmly, "you're not ready yet. No, don't look at me like that. I mean it when I said you weren't ready." Tobio looks miffed but didn't say anything.   
  
Oikawa continues, "but I acknowledge your strength. You have grown quite strong." Tobio beams at his words, his eyes sparkling. His heart flutters at his master's acknowledgement and a goofy smile makes its way on his face.   
  
"But of course, it's just expected. You're a Crow Prince after all. Although you're still behind than expected." Oikawa amends but this did not dampen Tobio's delight.   
  
"I'll train harder!" Tobio tells him determinedly. Oikawa chuckles. "I'll definitely surpass your expectations Master!"   
  
"I'll expect more from you from now on. Training will resume tomorrow and I don't want to see you slacking. Now, go to sleep and rest Tobio-chan." Oikawa kisses his forehead and gets up from the bed he's been sitting on.   
  
"Master." Tobio calls out, when Oikawa's about to open the door to leave.   
  
"What is it Tobio-chan?" Oikawa asks, turning to look at his charge.   
  
"If I'm strong enough to be like Iwaizumi-san, would you consider finally consider me?" Tobio asks, looking hopeful and apprehensive.  
  
"Perhaps.” Oikawa answers, turning the knob of the door, “we’ll see when we get there. Good night Tobio-chan.”   
  
Oikawa exits the room quietly. Tobio makes himself comfortable on the bed and pulls the blanket up, smiling as he lulls himself to sleep. Not the answer he has been expecting but it gives him hope nonetheless.  


* * *

  
"How cruel of you, Oikawa. Getting the kid's hopes up." 

Iwaizumi tells him, when Oikawa’s just about to enter his bedchambers. Oikawa turns to see his knight leaning on the wall, arms crossed.

“How rude of you to eavesdrop, Iwa-chan! Auntie would box you ears for your insolence if she hears about this!” Oikawa says theatrically. Iwaizumi didn’t budge. Oikawa sighs.

“He’ll grow out of it eventually.” Oikawa says, entering his chambers. Iwaizumi follows him.

“You don’t understand the length of affection Kageyama holds for you. While I was training with him, he was doing well in our sparring sessions. His performance seems to improve threefold whenever you’re watching. Also, I caught him snuggling with one of your cloaks to sleep once when I checked up on him once when he failed to show up on time.” Iwaizumi tells him.

“Oh. So that’s where one of my cloaks went. I’ve always been wondering about that. I knew I didn’t miscount.” Oikawa says offhandedly. “You read too much into it Iwa-chan. I am his temporary guardian and father figure while he’s here in the castle.”

“Children don’t proclaim their undying love and permission to court their father figures.” Iwaizumi points out, “and they certainly don’t want to marry their father figures either. Accept it already, Oikawa. The child’s in love with you.”

“It’s not possible. Sawamura wouldn’t allow it.”

“I distinctly remember Sawamura giving you his blessing to court his prince.” Iwaizumi’s eyes soften, “what are you so afraid of? Kageyama’s almost of age. Once he ascends the throne, he’ll definitely pursue you. I know you fancy him too, I’ve seen the way you look at him. And the way you nearly incinerated those humans’ souls to dust for attempting to kill Kageyama.”

“I’m fading.” Oikawa answers, making Iwaizumi’s eyes widen, “that’s why I cannot allow his affections to go deeper. My time is nearly up. And I am in need of heir too, Iwaizumi. I’ve decided that Yahaba-chan would be the next Demon King after I’ve faded should I fail to find a bride and have her sire my children. Sawamura knew this, and this is the reason why he had allowed Tobio’s training to be held in my castle. He knows I’m fading. Give and take hundreds of years, a thousand if I’m lucky, and I’m already done for. Tobio is dear to me and would live far longer that I could; I would rather for him to get his heart shattered knowing that the hierarchy line cannot be broken than getting his heart broken because of me.” Oikawa says, resigned.

“You’re a coward, you know that. For someone so strong, you are weak.” Iwaizumi remarks. Oikawa shrugs.

“Perhaps. If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to rest Iwa-chan. It’s been a long day and I am in no mood to deal with your motherhenning. You’re worse than my own mother, you should have been my mother.” Oikawa teases him, attempting to lighten the situation. Iwaizumi scoffs.

“I rather not, especially for someone like you.” Iwaizumi says, already leaving the room.

“W-What… Oi, what’s that supposed to mean?” Oikawa asks, appalled. “Iwa-chan! You’re soooo mean!”

“It means that I don’t want to deal with a drama queen and man child like you. You’re a high maintenance person and there’s a limit on how much bullshit can someone tolerate in their lifetime.” Iwaizumi says, smirking.

Oikawa starts protesting, looking offended at his best friend’s words, saying that he’s not a high maintenance person and a normal demonic adult in their early 2000s, thank you very much. Iwaizumi ignores him up until he steps a foot outside the bedchambers and pauses at the doorframe, turning his head to the side a bit before speaking.

“And you still have hundreds of years or so before fading. Better make the most out of it. Kageyama isn’t fragile as you think he is.”

Iwaizumi walks out of the room, silencing Oikawa. A moment of silence, a chuckle escapes Oikawa as he motions his finger to close the door.

Perhaps Iwaizumi is right. Perhaps it is better to live his life to the fullest than living it in despair. Perhaps he’ll let himself be courted by the young prince, to fall deeper for him. Perhaps finally take on the Crow King’s blessing and reciprocate the Crow Prince’s affections.  Perhaps he would follow Iwaizumi’s advice and try, because Tobio is worth it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending part is influenced by my dead phone (please be like Sherlock, I didn't back up my files) and the fact that exams just finished and I still have 3 or 4 college entrance exams to prepare for. NOT DEAD YET (but almost hahaha it's 3 AM and I really need to sleep can you see how dead i am)


End file.
